


Never A Dull Moment

by eLOCIn, Percilout



Series: They Call It Crazy (I Call It Love) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is So Done, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/pseuds/eLOCIn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/pseuds/Percilout
Summary: Bruce supposes he can’t actually blame his alien boyfriend for doing things differently sometimes.(Or, three times Bruce saw Clark doing something that was definitely not normal.)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: They Call It Crazy (I Call It Love) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945243
Comments: 26
Kudos: 323





	Never A Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [santino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/gifts).



> For santino because I love them and I pestered them about giving me a good title for this.

“Clark.”

“Hn.”

“Clark.”

“Hnn.”

“Clark, what are you doing?”

“What's it look like?”

“Ridiculous.”

Clark snorted, a smile starting to form on his face. 

“Clark, I want an explanation for this.”

Then, Clark sighed, looking back at Bruce. After a moment, he looked away again and closed his eyes.

“Clark, you’re being difficult.”

“And that’s coming from you,” he heard him mutter.

“Clark. The Batmobile was made for a lot of things but this certainly wasn’t one of its intended purposes.”

“Well, that’s too bad because it’s perfect for just this specific thing,” he slurred, deep breaths signalling the end of this conversation.

Bruce sighed and turned away. If Superman ever decided to sleep on his car again, he’d throw him into the sun. 

***

A few days later, Bruce was staring at the screens in vain, desperately trying to find the one clue that would bring him further in his current mission, when he heard a quiet woosh above him. Then, there was a face appearing right in front of him. Upside down.

“Hello Bruce,” the face said and leaned towards him to kiss him. It was as awkward as could be expected, Clark somehow managing to bump his nose into his chin.

Bruce leaned back and regarded the man crouching in the air with seemingly no care.

“This would be a lot easier if you didn’t try to recreate those Spider-Man movies.”

“But that wouldn’t be as much fun.”

Clark grinned and swung back and forth a bit, puckering his lips to try and kiss him again. Bruce just glared at him, craning his neck back to get away from his boyfriend who had apparently turned into a child. Then he saw it, held in his hands between his thighs - the grappling hook. Clark, an alien with the ability to fly, was using his grappling hook to swing from the ceiling of the cave.

He guessed that his boyfriend could count himself lucky for having his superpowers because in that moment, the stalactite that the hook was attached to gave in to the 210 pounds dangling from it and crashed to the floor, littering it with hundreds of tiny pieces. Clark simply stared at the mess he made while he kept floating above him.

Bruce just sighed and left the cave. He might have to lock all his gadgets away to keep them safe. And he had the uncanny feeling that he should do so soon.

***

Batman returned to the cave sweaty and exhausted. Chasing Catwoman across Gotham rooftops was becoming a bit of a nuisance these days. Maybe he should just let her get away with her petty crimes the next time and deal with the consequences later on.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t made the time to safely put away any of his gadgets yet, which turned out to be a mistake. On the upper level of the cave, he could see things lying on the floor that looked suspiciously close to his batarangs from his angle. With a heavy sigh, he pulled off his cowl and turned to the showers. Later. He’d deal with that later.

Freshly showered, finally dressed in comfortable clothes that didn’t cling to his body, and with a bit less of a crick in his neck, he headed up the first flight of stairs. Unsurprisingly, the floor turned out to be littered with his spare batarangs. What was surprising was that they were laid out as arrows - pointing straight to the staircase and up towards the lake house. Bruce shook his head and decided to humour his boyfriend for once. If he was bored enough to play with potentially dangerous tools, Bruce clearly needed to do something about that, although he had no idea what that something could possibly be. A date? Would Clark want that? It had been a while since their last real date but there was always the risk of someone finding out about them who really shouldn’t know…

At the end of the stairs, two more arrows led him through their bedroom and the door. How many of his batarangs had Clark stolen for this? He followed another arrow into the living room and stopped short. Clark was standing in the middle of dozens of batarangs that he had laid out in the form of his bat-symbol.

“Hello Bruce,” he spoke with a smile lighting up his face.

“Clark? What are you doing? And did you really have to-”

“Well,” he interrupted him, “yes, I had to. Because, here’s the thing, I-”

He trailed off with a frown, undeniably not content with his own babbling.

“I was bored.”

“That much seems obvious.”

Clark laughed, reaching up to scratch his neck.

“Yeah, well, I was bored and that got me thinking about me and my life and also you and what’s happened in these past few years. And-”

Rocking slightly back and forth on his heels, he put his hands in his back pockets.

“Clark, seriously, what-”

“And about how _happy_ I’ve been.”

Stunned, Bruce took a step closer to his boyfriend who was looking at him with pure love strikingly visible in those brilliant, blue eyes.

“I’ve been really, really happy, but-”

Clark took his hands out of his pockets while sinking down.

“But I’ve been wondering if you could make me even happier and marry me?”

Ten seconds passed of Bruce just staring down at the velvety black box in Clark’s hands, eyes opened wide in shock. It was a simple silver ring but there was a tiny, stylised black bat engraved in the front of it.

As even more time passed, the box was slowly lowered and closed.

“If- if you don’t want to, that’s all right, too,” he muttered, his dejected expression saying that it definitely wouldn’t be _all right_.

Bruce couldn’t do anything but shake his head at that. He took another step closer to his boyfriend, now sitting on his heels, and kneeled down in front of him. With determination coursing through him, he cupped Clark’s face in both his hands and kissed him - slowly, sweetly, putting all the love he felt for him into the touch of their lips.

“I never thought anyone could make me this happy. And I didn’t think I could ever be happier. But you just keep surprising me and I love you for that. Yes, I think I could make you even happier and marry you.”

Clark’s grin and the twinkle in his eyes were enough to make him forget about anything he could ever have complained about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second foray into Superbat and as always, comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> You can also come shout at me about Clark and Bruce and their adorable families on tumblr @Percilout and on twitter @Percillout (yes, double-L!)


End file.
